Anh hem bem
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: O que você faria se precisasse criar um fanfic com personagens que você não conhece? Fanfic com a serie Sant Seiya e Weiss! Para Margarida


**Anh.. hem... bem...**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Nota da Autora: O que fazer quando você tira alguém, em um amigo secreto que tem gostos totalmente opostos aos seus e com personagens que você nem sabe quem é? Fic totalmente comédia, para Margarida, minha amiga oculta do Pandora._

_Título inspirado no grupo "As empacadoras de fics"_

**_Obrigado especial a Juli-chan Primeira pessoa a ler o fic..._**

**_E outro agradecimento a Marina, que deu pitaco básico, corrigiu e deu sugestões . _**

-Onde fui me meter? – pensou Josi ao ler os pedidos do amigo secreto no fórum Pandora Box.

Ela sempre tivera gosto pela literatura, e amava escrever. Em dezembro, não deixava de participar daqueles amigos ocultos de contos (fanfics) que perambulavam pelos fóruns. Sempre conseguira fazer os trabalhos...sempre tivera sorte em tirar alguém com gostos iguais aos seus... até agora...

Margarida. Famosa e talentosa. Como escrever algo pra alguém que simplesmente arrasa em tudo que faz? E como fazer algo para alguém que gosta de personagens que a escritora mal conhecia?

Tentando se concentrar, Josi relê o pedido:

"_O que quer ganhar:Neste ano, abdico de CDZ..."_

-Maravilha! – Josi exclama- Não gosto mesmo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

" _Quero uma fic ou fanart de Weiss Kreuz, principalmente se for do Aya ou Ken, ou Saiyuki, com o Gojyio (meu avatar) ou Sanzo protagonistas." – _o pedido continua.

Weiss Kreuz? É de comer?

Josi coça a cabeça e tenta tirar alguma idéia. Nunca conseguiu desenhar, e não poderia então entregar um homem palito para Margarida dizendo que era algum desses personagens. Só sobrava a opção de criar um fanfic... Mas como criar um fanfic de um personagem que você não sabe quem é.

Batem na porta. A escritora toma um susto. Quem ousava invadir sua privacidade num momento em que ela tentava desesperadamente criar?

Levanta zangada e vai até a porta.

-Sim? – pergunta

Um rapaz sério a encara. Seus olhos frios a medem dos pés a cabeça. Ele era tão bonito e de cabelos avermelhados que lhe tirou o fôlego, mas ela apenas pigarreou e novamente perguntou:

-O que deseja?

Ele então a encarou.

-Não costumo ajudar ninguém, mas estou aqui apenas por ela.

As sobrancelhas de Josi levantam-se desconfiadas.

-Ela? Quem?

-Margarida...

Josi ficou petrificada. Como aquele rapaz sabia que ela estava criando uma historia para Margarida?

-Quem é você? – ela pergunta surpresa

-Me chamo Aya Fujimiya!

Estranhamente o ruivo a sua frente a encarava como se Josi devesse saber quem ele era.

-Quem?

-Aff... já me disseram que você só tem olhos para aquele tal de Gay...

-É Gae! O rei Yasha!!!

-Que seja! Por esse motivo, não me conhece. Sou um personagem que Margarida ama.

-Ahhhhhh... que máximo! – Josi fala sorrindo e já puxando o braço dele para dentro da casa – mas entre... entre... eu estava pensando em criar um fic sobre você... – falou o empurrando para o sofá – me fale sobre a sua vida.. seus gostos.. seus amores...

-Sou um assassino...

-É? E por que você mata?

-Mato por aqueles que amo!

Josi corre pegar seu bloquinho de notas...

-Não seria mais fácil perdoar os que te fizeram mal do que sair por ai matando?

Ele a fuzila com os olhos.

-Você diz isso porque não sabe o que já passei...

-O perdão é um dever de todo o cristão!

-Não sou cristão! – ele perde a paciência.

-Mas mesmo assim... por que mata?

-Eu já falei!! 

-Tudo bem, mas me conte de novo.

-Me recuso!

-Senhor, você está fugindo de seus problemas.

-Você acha que é o quê?! Uma psiquiatra?! 

-Esta bem.. esta bem... mas continuando... você tem algum romance yaoi por aí?

-O quê? – ele salta do sofá. – esta maluca mulher em me perguntar isso?

Josi olha angelicalmente para ele.

-É que você é tão bonitinho... então pensei...

-Não pense!

Ele vira o rosto bufando.

-Ok... então posso escrever sobre o seu trabalho... além de sair matando por ai, você faz alguma coisa pra viver?

-Trabalho numa floricultura...

-Nossa, que contraste! Um assassino que lida com plantas?

-O que tem isso?

-Por que é tão zangado? Só perguntei... vamos esquecer a floricultura... você gostaria que eu escrevesse sobre o que?

-Não sei se você tem capacidade, mas pode escrever um drama...

-De que tipo?

-Sobre minha irmã.. no hospital.. em coma..

-Sua irmã esta em coma? Oh, lamento... mas e então? A mulher está lá deitada e eu continuo como?

-Ora... fale sobre as horas que passam sem ela perceber...

-Isso não vai dar certo... eu preciso entregar pelo menos uma página para a Margarida e pelo jeito que você esta falando e da maneira como crio dramas, isso aí da umas 3 linhas.

Ele ficou tão irado por Josi não aceitar escrever sobre a sua irmã que não respondeu, apenas se dirigiu à porta e antes de sair disse:

-Me aguarde a noite...

-À noite? Nem pense nisso... Gae é ciumento e se você aparecer ele me mata! – ele gritou, mas ele já havia se retirado.

Pronto! Agora sim. Como ela escreveria sobre um assassino se nem ao menos conseguiu o conhecer direito?

Voltou para o pedido de Margarida tentando encontrar alguma luz:

_  
"Tá, em últimíssimo caso, se for difícil os pedidos acima, pode ser uma fic com Olos ou Shura, eu deixo..."_

-Voltamos a estaca zero... quem é Olos? Será que é o Aiolos? Esse é o cara que eu fiz hentai com a Marin há um tempo atrás? Não.. não... esse era o Aioria... E o Shura??? Será que é o Shurato?

Alguém bate na porta novamente.

-Hoje é o dia! Se for aquele tal de Aya me olhando feio de novo, ele vai ver uma coisa...Ops.. quem é você?

-Sou o Shura de Capricórnio!

Um cavaleiro entra com uma armadura de ouro na casa da Josi. Ela automaticamente pensa que aquela armadura daria uma boa grana... mas achou melhor nem comentar nada com ele.

-E então Shura? O que você veio fazer aqui?

-Vim evitar de que você me use em algum Yaoi absurdo...

-Eita.. não escrevo Yaois há anos... nem se preocupe.

-Não da pra confiar em vocês ficwrites... são todas loucas que se deixam levar pela Maré... depois de Juliane-Chan trocando sexo de Miro, não confio em mais ninguém.

-Xi... já vi que veio pra brigar...

-Não não - ele disse sentando no sofá - vim lhe fazer um favor enorme. Pegue seu caderno..eu vou ditar o fic que você entregara a minha Margarida.

-Você??? Eu não sabia que tinha talento de escritor.

-Você também não tem e, no entanto está ai acabando com a vida de alguns personagens. Hiei e Kurama fazem tratamento com psicólogo ate hoje graças a você!

-Aff... então vamos lá... qual a sua idéia?

Ele cruza as pernas e fecha os olhos como se tivesse enxergando a história e então começou a falar:

_-"O vento balançou as folhas e as árvores contorceram-se a direita. Seus pés pisaram nas plantas secas no chão e ele continuou a caminhar para dentro da floresta." _

-Anh... Kamus..

-É Shura! O que quer?

-Por que toda essa descrição?

-Para ficar dramático. Temos que criar o cenário, entende? Vamos continuar_: "O Sol no horizonte estava quase se pondo, mas ele não se importava. Por que teria medo do escuro se dentro de seu coração o breu era total?"_

-Anh... Mú...

-É Shura, KCT!

-Desculpe... Shura, é um drama?

-Não idiota! Será um hentai!

-Um Hentai? E será que ela vai gostar?

-Ela vai gostar. A idéia é eu estar na floresta porque me sinto um traidor de Athena e tal... e então encontro uma fada.. Margarida.. E ela me consola e a gente acaba fazendo amor – ele diz com os olhos brilhantes.

-Olha... não sei se vai dar certo não...

-Por que não? Acha que só você consegue escrever hentais? Eu também posso! – fala o cavaleiro se levantando do sofá.

Perante tal justificativa, Josi entrega os pontos.

-Ta bom! Então vamos lá. Como vocês vão se encontrar?

-Eu estou lá sofrendo e então ela aparece: _"Lindo e sensual cavaleiro, o que houve? – ela pergunta maravilhada com o porte de Shura, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio."_

-Lindo e sensual? Tu ta zoando da minha cara, né?

Ele a ignora.

_-"Ohh Bela fada, como se chama?"_

_-Margarida –ela responde- Mas o que houve? Por que esta triste?_

_-Meu coração está escuro. Estou tão deprê._

_-O que posso fazer por você?_

_-Faça amor comigo!_

_-Sim..._

_-Oh.. yeahhh, sim, sim..."_

Shura começou a gemer e fazer gestos com as mãos. Quando enfim ele acabou, olhou a ficwrite e perguntou:

-O que achou?

-Esse foi com certeza...

-Sim? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

-...O maior absurdo que eu já ouvi... FORA DA MINHA CASA!

Josi pegou uma vassoura e colocou Shura para fora. Quando por fim o barulho acabou ela voltou para frente do computador.

-E agora? O que vou fazer...???

Sem força de vontade ela começou a teclar:

"_Era um vez um cavaleiro do zodíaco que... anh.. bem... ele..."_

-Desisto! –ela gritou.

Caminhou até a porta. Então de repente ela teve uma inspiração. Voltou correndo pra frente do computador e começou:

"_O vento balançou as folhas e as árvores contorceram-se a __..."_

FIM


End file.
